Eldamar
Eldamar the Dread is a Lich in service to the Scourge. Once a capable mage, he sold his soul to the undead in exchange for immortality. Appearance Eldamar's nature is immediately obvious to anyone who sees him. Clearly a Lich, he has a skeletal body adorned in elaborate robes, surrounded by circling bands of chains. His skull glows with an unearthly blue radiance, while his body seems to be clouded in a percent cold fog. Rather then walk, he hovers off the ground, with no sign of his actual legs evident underneath his body. As a master mage, he has some ability to conceal his appearance if needs be. On occasion, he will use illusions to cloak his form; like this, he appears as a hunched, robed figure with indistinct features. While clearly not normal, this form is still far less distinctive. Personality His transformation to unearth has not changed Eldamar's single greatest obsession; immortality. While he knows that he no longer will grow old or die, he still knows that his physical form could be destroyed and that his Phylactery, the one thing keeping him alive, is venerable. He seeks ways to overcome these weaknesses, ensuring that he will exist for all eternity. His other key interest is the study of magic in all its forms. A voracious reader, he has spent many hours gathering arcane materials from across the world. He seeks to unlock the greatest secrets of the Arcane and expand his own powers. Eldamar is fanatically devoted to the Lich King, knowing full well where all his power stems from. He sees the living as being far below him, fit only to serve as fodder for his undead armies. Despite this, he has a certain cruel fascination with fear; he likes to terrify his victims, cowering them, draining them of all hope. It is only when they know that all is lost and that there is nothing they can do against him that he will destroy them. However, even then, he will remind them of the horror of their situation; there is no mercy in death; those that he slays will be raised afterwards as mindless servants of the Scourge. It is for this that he has earned the title "The Dread" from his fellows; sometimes, he is simply referred to as the "Dread Lord". History Eldamar, and his twin brother Oswulf, were born in Alterac, decades before the opening of the Dark Portal. The sons of one of the nobles of the land, they grew up in a life of luxury, free to follow their own pursuits. Eldamar became fascinated by magic and began to experiment with the arcane, eventually traveling to Dalaran to become a mage. Oswulf, on the other hand, was more interested in martial pursuits. He became a capable warrior and, in the aftermath of the second war, was knighted as a Paladin of the Silver Hand. Their family chose not to support King Perenolde, being one of the few Alterac noble families not to; as a consequence, they were assassinated by the Syndicate. Eldamar and Oswulf returned to take charge of the family's holdings, both vowing to stay loyal to Lordaeron. However, there were other, darker matters afoot; as he grew in power, Eldamar became obsessed with immortality, and finding a way to cheat death. He fell in with the Cult of the Damned, turning to Necromancy to achieve his aims. Oswulf discovered what Eldamar had done, and was horrified. He gathered together a group of soldiers, aiming to stop his twin by whatever means necessary. The soldiers stormed the castle, finding and killing Eldamar, seemingly ending the threat. However, this turned out to be a part of Eldamar's plan; moments later, he rose from the dead as a Lich, slaying all those who tried to stop him, including his brother. He then raised them as undead, turning them upon the nearby town, slaying those who he had once lead. Acting as an agent of the Scourge, he aided in the downfall of Lordaeron, helping to raise legions of the living dead from across the land. However,r after the Third War, he traveled to Northrend, serving at the side of the Lich King himself, aiding in the counterattack against the invading Illidari forces. In the aftermath of that conflict, he remained a part of the Scourge armies in Icecrown, building up their forces and preparing for the coming of a new war, one that will eliminate all life from the face of Azeroth. Eldamar has worked with the Knights of the Blackened Claw in past, helping them to add recruits to their ranks as well as training their existing ones. While much of his "recruitment" has consisted of helping to raise dead bodies; he has also added at least one willing member to their ranks; it was his manipulation that saw Jill Valdaar accept the Runeblade that tied her to the Scourge. category:Characters category:Scourge category:Undead category:Mage category:Articles by Darthfish